the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Search for the Chosen One
|conc=*Burning of the Dancing Dorm *Ambush at the McCallin House |next=Battle of the Fifth NoHead Base |name=Search for the Chosen One |imageBG= |image=Lindsay.jpg |conflict=Second NoHead War |objective= |date= |place=*MBH *Dancing Dorm *McCallin House |result=Lindsay Kellerman is located successfully. |side1= |side2= |side3= |side4= |commanders1=Baby Intelligence |commanders2= |commanders3= |commanders4= |ppl1= |ppl2= |ppl3= |ppl4= |casual1= |casual2= |casual3= |casual4= |civilian= }}The search for the Chosen One took place in 2019, and continued in 2020. It occurred when Baby Intelligence began searching for the Chosen One, hoping to recruit her in order to destroy Mr. Stupid NoHead. Prelude Creation of the prophecy A prodigiously mighty Knight, Sir Edgar Caravan became a mortal enemy to the Legions of Metta and a significant contributor to the fight against them. He led many people who were willing to risk their lives to fight Metta to oppose Lady Xamera. Believing the opposition would be short-lived, Xamera placed a high bounty on his head and founded a relatively formal organization called the Reapers led by the vampire Kohor. Eventually, Kohor and his men successfully captured Sir Edgar, but he was forced to summon Xamera when Sir Edgar easily incapacitated the Reapers. Sir Edgar flung his sword at Kohor, only for Xamera to deflect it with her powers. The remaining Reapers stunned Sir Edgar, knocking him out while they brought him prisoner to Xamera's fortress. When he awoke, he found he was shackled from head to foot. Xamera, who was waiting for him to regain consciousness, had decided to make his death humiliating by killing him in front of all the Knights. When Sir Edgar awoke, he and Xamera taunted each other until she decided no purpose was being served and sarcastically offered him a chance to beg for mercy. In response, Sir Edgar utters the prophecy of the Chosen One and Xamera listened intently. When he was finished, Xamera ordered him to be killed. After his execution, the ghost of Sir Edgar Caravan somehow created the Voice of Sir Edgar Caravan to ensure his prophecy would be fulfilled. Three scrolls were laden in remote and perilous hiding places where no one could find them. Discovering the secret After the Police Grand Army was virtually decimated by the NoHeads during Operation: Purge in late 2019, S.M.S.B. Grandmaster Baby Intelligence was discredited by the majority of the world since insurgents lied about his so-called role in the event. Even Sheriff Bladepoint turned his back. Nevertheless, Baby Intelligence became aware of a connection between Mr. Stupid NoHead and the Chosen One. After Mr. Stupid NoHead’s death on 21 December, 2019, Baby Intelligence put the hunt into serious consideration. History The search begins Having learned from the ghost of Rotta Hecks that Mr. Stupid NoHead had returned from the dead, meaning it was no longer safe to be a superhero, and having remembered about the prophecy of Sir Edgar Caravan recited to him in vague detail by the Mystic, Baby Intelligence was now after three entities that would allow him to unearth the prophecy and destroy Mr. Stupid NoHead once and for all. As he set off from the MBH, he was accompanied by his pupils,Force Baby and Baby Strength, who were just as skeptical as he was. For unknown reasons, the trio began the search by traveling to Arizona. The members went to stay in Sydney, Australia. However, after the S.M.S.B. narrowly escaped death there, they relocated. Locating the first scroll The first scroll was in a cave, which they entered through a hole Baby Intelligence assumed was created by a mine. The trio walked uphill, before taking a turn down a slope. Baby Strength cited they were in an awful place, which Force Baby agreed with, claiming it was deserted for a reason. Baby Strength said that was why Sir Edgar Caravan would hide a scroll here. Suddenly, Force Baby realized that they were heading straight for a flood. As the rumbling intensified, Baby Intelligence realized Force Baby was right and shouted at everyone to turn back and flee, with Baby Strength grumbling that he would never hide anything in there despite his previous claims. But then he spotted several canisters and Force Baby shouted to Baby Intelligence that he had found a cave-in. At that very moment, Baby Intelligence heard a massive splashing sound. As soon as he whirled around, a gigantic torrent of water engulfed him and he found himself hurtling into a dark hole. In the meantime, Baby Strength and Force Baby fled into an alcove to escape. With no other options, Baby Intelligence screamed for help, but then he landed in Baby Strength's arms. In the alcove, he found two bullets, making him realize a vicious gunfight had transpired in there. He deduced that they dated back to the mid-fifteenth century, a reasonable estimate for when Sir Edgar would have hidden his scrolls. Baby Strength questioned Baby Intelligence's estimate, but he threw him off by saying he really meant he was curious about the markings and that he had read about such guns in the cave itself. Peering deeper in, they found another canister wedged under the remains of a statue. Baby Intelligence realized that it was the first scroll. A faint, ominous whisper echoed across the chamber, issuing from the bottom of the statue, telling them to touch the canister. Baby Strength said he hoped it would not be difficult. Baby Intelligence raised Might, but then he wondered how he could get the scroll without destroying the statue. Before he could decide, he heard a wet snort, and it fell out and rolled against Baby Intelligence's foot. A creature who had been hiding inside heard Baby Strength and took pity on him, opting to surrender the scroll without a fight. It snorted and tossed it to them without revealing itself. Baby Intelligence picked it up, victorious, absently lamenting that it was Mr. Stupid NoHead's job to destroy works of art just because they were there. At that moment, a gust of water brushed the canister away and against a wall. Baby Intelligence rushed for it and grabbed it, but then another gust of water enveloped the scene. Baby Intelligence began flailing wildly, clutching the canister dearly, telling everyone to flee, but then another gust of water pushed him against a wall. Looking around, coughing, he suddenly noticed Force Baby, who was sputtering and frantically pointing to an opening. Deciding it was small, but also their only bet, Baby Intelligence prepared to swim towards it, but another gust of water blew him towards it. He grabbed Force Baby by the wrist and they both plunged into the hole. He began searching desperately for Baby Strength, and upon finding him, attempted to break open the canister. Baby Strength impatiently offered to break it apart in his stead. This caused words to appear, along with a line of mysterious runes, making Baby Intelligence realize, much to his horror, that there was more than one scroll. They decided to sleep in the cave, as it only erupted in the daytime. Locating the second scroll The second scroll was in the Dancing Dorm. When the S.M.S.B. arrived, they were cut off by two guards, but fortunately Carol Wilcox, a friend who had just earned a large sum of money from the Dorm, used her new reputation to easily allow them entry. Locating the third scroll The third scroll was on Mount Everest. After recovering it, Baby Intelligence, Baby Strength, and Force Baby all passed out from a number of factors, but fortunately, two supporters of the Police Grand Army were already on their way to rescue them. The babies took shelter at the Dukas residence, where they were safe for a short period of time before going on the hunt for the Chosen One. It was here that Abram repaired Baby Intelligence’s tooth, ribs, arm and leg while Riley fixed Force Baby up since he got frostbite. Once they were in better conditions, they took the Derby to the McCallin House in Utah. Ambush at the McCallin House Upon discovering the truth of the prophecy, the S.M.S.B. members flew onto a rooftop to reckon, where NoHeads Annabeth Black and Kenzie Walters teleported in a surprise attack, kidnapping Baby Strength and twisting into thin air with him. Force Baby encouraged Baby Intelligence to help him find their ally, but then the dread Lunch Money Bandit attempted to mug two Fobble children, Percy and Stephanie. The S.M.S.B. arrived and caught him in the act, and they teamed up against him. When the bandit released a rocket, a nearby homeless baby, Lindsay Kellerman, accidentally decapitated the projectile with her abilities to disappear. Baby Intelligence realized the search had likely come to an end. After the fight, Lindsay was taken to the MBH, setting the stage for the downfall of Mr. Stupid NoHead, Kellerman's registration into the S.M.S.B., and the success of the mission. Aftermath After the Dark Lord fell, peace returned to New York. Lindsay Kellerman’s membership became official and she joined the S.M.S.B. A week after the fight, a celebration took place in New York City. During this, Kellerman got her supersuit in public. Baby Intelligence continued to train the other members afterwards as he investigated the activities of Hell Burnbottom and Annabeth Black. Appearances * * * * * Notes and references Category:Missions of the Second NoHead War Category:S.M.S.B. missions Category:Search for the Chosen One